Altashheth, ya no destruyas ::Pasado::
by Erzsebet
Summary: ~*Sonfic*~... Basado en el pasado de una persona que sufre mucho las consecuencias como para permitirse olvidar: Severus Snape


Famoso y nunca bien ponderado disclamer: Ningún personaje que a ustedes reconozcan, relacionados con la saga de Libros de JK Rowling y ya puestos en papel por ella(Léase: profesores, alumnos, etc.), no me pertenecen, y esta historia no está hecha con ningún fin lucrativo y ni por remoto asomo, ningún fin político, etc. Y la canción tampoco es mía, pertenece sus respectivos autores (García y Mestre) 

Resumen: Los personajes de Rowling son de Rowling y yo no gano dinero con esto, ni publicito movimientos políticos. Y la canción no la canto yo!. Ya lean y no pierdan tiempo en estas cosas tediosas... XD 

*-*-*-*

_**Tendré los ojos muy lejos  
y un cigarrillo en la boca,  
el pecho dentro de un hueco  
y una gata medio loca...**_  
  


*-*-*-*  
  


Hacía tanto tiempo que caminaba bajo la lluvia que olvidó donde estaba. Por instantes dudó saber donde estaba, y cuando lo recordó, se preguntó varias veces cómo había llegado hasta allí. Aunque era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento. 

Se sintió tan ruin, tan vacío, que los pasos que daba no eran suficientes para hacerlo caminar lo rápido que deseaba. La Muerte le cargaba un peso más que gigante sobre los hombros, y no estaba feliz de tener que arrastrarse para poder avanzar. Las sombras del bien y del mal, ambas, le daban la más dura espalda, y se sentía, de nuevo, y como siempre, sólo. Terriblemente sólo. Desesperantemente solo. 

Sus ojos estaban vagando en el barro de sus botas cuando decidió detenerse. Se sentó a los pies de un árbol de apariencia maciza, y miró a las estrellas. Su mirada se perdió en el infinito. Se preguntó cómo era posible que el odio por tantos años incubado ahora fuese pena, de la profunda y la más horrible. Hizo lo de siempre. Oyendo el tintineo de la lluvia, bajo el amparo de la copa de ese gran árbol, sacó la cajetilla, arrancó de su letargo uno de los cigarrillos, y comenzó a vaciarlo en sus labios. El fuego fue mera estupidez con ese trozo de madera que tanto deseaba odiar. No podía creer que aún tuviese el espíritu para arrancar vidas, y sembrar muertes. 

Su imagen no era la de siempre. Su cabello negro, húmedo, estaba pegado a su rostro, y goteaba hacia su ropa. Aún llevaba la túnica del mortífago, y la máscara había permanecido en un bolsillo desde que contempló el horror. Su semblante estaba calmado y alerta, pero sus ojos ya no estaban ahí. Vagaban por los recuerdos, intentando buscar alguno que le sirviese de sustento en ese momento. Ninguno. Otra búsqueda. Definitivamente ninguno. Los dos túneles vacíos estaban perdidos, tal vez para siempre. 

Estaba en medio del más profundo silencio, y aún así, no podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón. No temió que se estuviese deteniendo; lo deseó con tantas ansias como se desea agua cuando se está sediento. Aspiró de nuevo el humo del cigarrillo y lo soltó lentamente, mirando a la nada a través de esa cortina de humareda gris que se elevaba en el aire. Se sentía dentro de un pozo, mirando la salida a varios kilómetros de distancia, sobre su cabeza. Un pozo del que no tenía esperanza alguna de salir. Sólo el pálido humo del cigarrillo cargado lograba salir y tomar aire, a bocanadas de vida. En el fondo de ese pozo ya no había casi nada de aire, y la víctima se estaba muriendo sin moverse. Ese humo, ese maldito humo, ya no transformaba en esperanza su desesperación. 

Se echó hacia atrás, pero era inútil que intentase, o pensase dormir. Oyó un maullido que corría a lo lejos, y adivinó de quien se trataba. Se puso de pie, y aún dándole largas pitadas al negro que sostenía entre los dedos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la luz. Estaba demasiado lejos. 

****

*-*-*-* 

**___**Un escenario vacío,  
un libro muerto de pena,  
un dibujo destruido  
y la caridad ajena.**_  
  
  
*-*-*-***

Cuando llegó, no había nadie por los pasillos; se alegró mucho que así fuese. Caminó sin preocuparse en no hacer ruido, y menos en que nadie oliese el tabaco encendido, que iba dejando un agradable olor suave a desesperanza a medida que caminaba. Exhaló el humo por la boca varias veces antes de terminarlo. Incapaz de contenerse, tomó otro, y comenzó a fumar de nuevo. Un par de letras se formaban en su mente mientras bajaba las escaleras de piedra que lo llevaban a su habitación. Las botas dejaban marcas sobre el suelo que quizás ya nunca se borrarían. Poco le importaba. 

Entró a la mazmorra más grande, y un movimiento le dio luz suficiente. Había olvidado como hacer bien esa poción, y tuvo que recurrir a uno de sus libros. Una voz gruesa le dio un saludo que no contestó. Sus dedos movieron ágilmente las páginas amarillentas y manchadas hasta dar con su objetivo. El libro se quejó y le contradijo la elección, y notó que en su tono había pena, porque sabía que no podía contrarrestar su voluntad. Se dejó leer y tocar mientras él buscaba los ingredientes e iba acariciando la hoja, con un encantador olor a libro viejo que seducía, al bajar su dedo señalando los que ya tenía. Terminó de reunirlos todos cuando mató al cigarrillo en sus labios, y lo arrojó al cesto, luego de asesinarlo totalmente. 

Un par de gramos, un litro, media onza, todo era sólo números en su cabeza, que sólo buscaba algo de paz. Metió todo con rapidez y pericia dentro del mismo caldero que había usado la última vez, y prendió el fuego. Lo observó hervir sin moverse. El libro continuaba quejándose. Lo cerró tan de improvisto que la voz desapareció repentinamente. El aire hizo que un pergamino sobresaliese entre las hojas gastadas y antiguas. 

Parecía más nuevo, y estaba dado vuelta. Recordó qué, y de quien era. Lo dio vuelta. Era un dragón. Un hermoso, pálido dragón. Las líneas principales se fundían en un entramado y una textura que sólo la paciencia de un sabio podría desenmarañar. Tenía una expresión tan seria, tan arrogante, que se recordó a sí mismo. Sobre todo cuando vio sus ojos. Detallados en hermosos trazos finos, como si fuesen dos ópalos brillantes y pulidos, amenazaban con salirse del papel. Estaban serios, llenos de frialdad y agresividad, sólo si se los miraba un poco alejado, poniéndolos junto a toda la expresión del rostro. Si se los miraba de cerca, eran los ojos más bellos y profundos que nadie hubiese podido ver nunca. 

Ese par de ojos ya no existía. Y tampoco, entonces, ese dibujo. Lo partió en mil pedazos, y lo arrojó al fuego. Se quemó de inmediato, sin dejar ni una ceniza de la cual renacer. Supuso que se había arrepentido cuando sus manos, sin darse cuenta, buscaron la fina y adorada textura de ese pergamino que ya había sido calcinado. 

La poción ya se había terminado. La metió en un pequeño frasco, y se fue a su habitación, apagando las luces. No tuvo que caminar mucho, ni tampoco fue una corta distancia. Entró para encontrarse cara a cara con un par de ojos que no le impresionaron, pero le sorprendieron en parte. No los esperaba, pero tampoco le importaba. 

Esos ojos pronunciaron su nombre. Él pasó de largo, y se sentó en su sillón, observando su obra a trasluz. Era perfecta, sin nada de más, sin nada de menos. Sonrió para sus adentros. Dormiría tranquilo por muchísimo tiempo luego de eso. No quiso prestar atención a las preguntas cálidas del hombre que lo miraba, ni a sus consejos, ni palabras, ni sermones, ni nada. Su cabeza explotaba. Sus ojos le advirtieron el peligro a ese anciano de barbas largas y plateadas, pero él no se movió. 

- No necesito a nadie, y menos a quien me tenga lástima – dijo él simplemente. 

El anciano no se movió. Lo miró un largo rato, y se sentó a observarlo con más detenimiento. No deseaba un interrogatorio, no justo ahora, no justo en este momento. No, por favor, no ahora. No quería que le hiciese dudar de lo que ya había decidido. Lo miró de reojo, con un dejo de claro fastidio, que no le sirvió para nada. El anciano estaba decidido a brindarle su ayuda. 

*-*-*-* 

_** Un televisor inútil  
eléctrica compañía,  
la radio a todo volumen  
y una prisión que no es mía.**_

  
*-*-*-* 

Se fue luego de largos minutos de mirarlo fijamente. De alguna forma, había conseguido arrancarle de las manos la poción que deseaba tomar, sin palabras, simplemente a costa de una mirada que fundía hierro y cortaba diamantes. Los diamantes de sus ojos, los prismas de la luz. El infinito transformar de las formas del calidoscopio que no sabía sostener correctamente. Suspiró. Se quedó dormido acurrucado sobre si mismo, en el sillón negro de su propia habitación. 

Corridas, silenciosas como las de un felino al acecho, cubrieron la oscuridad del lugar, del ático de su cabeza. Los aurores no podían reconocerlo, no podían, y lo sabía; se vio a si mismo, oculto bajo las raíces de un árbol gigantesco, mientras comenzaba a repasar en su mente maleficios que no matasen, y que le permitiesen escapar. Sabía que atacarían sin piedad, sin preguntar nombres ni ideologías, generalizando como siempre, como se debía hacer para no caer en la hipocresía de muchos de los encapuchados. Y él se sentía tan frágil, tan expuesto, que no reaccionaba a los gritos, a las advertencias, a las maldiciones. A los innumerables rayos verde profundo que había visto surcar el aire e iluminar la noche, como si fueran relámpagos. 

Notó que lo había descubierto, cuando vio las botas de alguien que se le acercaba. Preparó la varita, y la sangre fría. No oyó el conjuro, pero vio el haz de luz roja. Lo contradijo de inmediato y atacó con otro, que no quería recordar. Oyó su quejido moribundo cuando cayó de espaldas a la tierra. Había comenzado a llover a cántaros, y un charquito de estrellas se extendía bajo sus pies. Salió rápidamente de su escondite, y supo al instante que esa imagen no se borraría nunca de su mente. 

La primera vez que había matado. La miró a los ojos, a esa auror joven, pálida, que yacía tirada en el suelo, entre un puñado de flores llamadas nomeolvides, sin moverse. Notó que aún respiraba, pero tan débilmente como uno respira cuando está inconsciente. No duraría mucho más. Ya estaba herida, y entonces supo que realmente se le había pasado la mano con el maleficio. Sólo no mataba si la persona estaba en óptimas condiciones, pero ella parecía haber estado herida desde que se había aproximado a él. Milagrosamente, abrió los ojos. Oscuros, profundos, sin brillo, un fondo gris brillante si uno elegía perderse en esa mirada que se sentía morir pulcramente, sin el menor signo de violencia. Los fijó en los suyos, esos dos abismos que comenzaban a desbordar de desesperación y furia. No dijo nada. 

- _Altashheth_ – susurró ella. 

Sintió que las piernas no le servían de apoyo, y tras mirarla nuevamente, ella cerró los ojos. Pareció dejar de respirar. Comenzó a brillar lentamente sin moverse. Él salió corriendo, con una estaca clavada en el pecho, que lo iba matando poco a poco. Asesino. Ese debía ser su nombre. Ese debía serlo, para siempre. 

Despertó con un grito de horror, y se incorporó jadeando, escuchando un sonido suave que provenía de su lado. Era un canto, muy bello, tranquilo, despejado. Inconsciente. Se pasó el dorso de la manga por la frente, secándosela, pero las gotas de sudor y lluvia le humedecían el rostro sin que pudiese pararlas. Se inclino, jadeando como si hubiese corrido para alejarse del diablo, y se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos. Se jaló de los cabellos con frenesí, y comenzó a llorar con amargura. Con tanta amargura que no le era posible saber por qué lo hacía realmente. Las imágenes volvían a él una y otra vez, como una maldición constante para su eternidad, y supo que ya nunca lo dejarían tranquilo. Lloró más fuerte, y la suciedad de su rostro se fue barriendo y dejando casi negras sus mejillas heridas. Olvídalo. Olvídalo. Deja de ver esas imágenes como si fuesen una película, en ese cuadro mortal de la vida. No es algo que puedas sentarte y observar. No es algo que puedas manejar, y cambiar de sintonía o de señal cuando quieras. La mente no es un aparato, no es tecnología. 

El cansancio comenzó a asediarlo, mientras gritaba y lloraba pegándose con los puños en la cabeza y el cuerpo. Se desesperó. La imagen de esa muchacha tendida en el suelo, muriendo, lo había partido en más de dos pedazos. Había jurado nunca haberlo hecho. Había faltado a su propia palabra. Ya no tenía nada de lo que aferrarse. Gritó una y mil veces, se puso de pie y rompió todo lo que había sobre el escritorio. El fénix de su lado elevó el tono de voz de su canto, y se superpuso a sus gritos. 

Se sintió pequeño, desamparado, y se encogió de nuevo sobre su mismo, agachado. Tenía tanto frío como si se hubiese metido desnudo a un lago helado. Tenía la piel estremecida y dolida de tantos golpes que se había propinado. Trabó la puerta con un movimiento, se acurrucó aún más. El canto del fénix lo sumió en un profundo sueño, lejos de esa prisión de culpa que no le era para nada ajena, pero que no le pertenecía. 

*-*-*-*  
  
  
_**Una vejez sin temores  
y una vida reposada,  
ventanas muy agitadas  
y una cama tan inmóvil.**_

  
*-*-*-*

  


No soñó esta vez. Sólo viajó al futuro con la mente. Se vio a si mismo, tomando la poción que yacía en el bolsillo de la túnica del anciano de barbas plateadas. Se vio agonizando sobre el suelo, sintiendo uno de los máximos dolores que no se pueden describir. Se vio a si mismo compartiendo una habitación con el Barón Sangriento, manteniendo una forma etérea, tan transparente y dolida como la de todos los fantasmas que había visto a lo largo de su existencia. Se vio atormentando el recuerdo de todos, algunos con rostros alegres, otros con rostros caídos, pero vio que no le era indiferente a nadie. Se sintió algo orgulloso, pero notó al instante que nunca podría estar en paz. Hasta como fantasma, viendo todo desde arriba, pudiendo volar, pudiendo atravesar muros, el recuerdo permanecía en su mente. Recordaba cada una de las cosas que había hecho y olvidado en su existencia de carne y hueso, y se atormentaba aún más por el hecho de no poder arreglarlas de ninguna forma. Se dio cuenta que deseaba hacer tantas cosas como las que no había hecho, y que como un fantasma, o como un maldito muerto más, no iba a poder lograrlas. Se dio cuenta, además, que era su vida, o la de ella, y que cada uno sabía los riesgos del juego cuando habían adelantado su ficha en el gran tablero de la vida. Un enorme juego de la oca. 

Vio tantas cosas más que le convencieron de volver a vivir, y de comenzar de nuevo, que despertó solo. El fénix seguía allí, pero ahora dormía, y sobre su hombro. Se tocó el rostro, y las heridas habían desaparecido. Sólo el resto de un líquido espeso y perlado quedó en sus manos. 

Se levantó sin agradecer realmente, y Fawkes despertó sobresaltado. Se alejó volando, entonando otra vez su melodía hermosa y calmante. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en esa noche. Caminando por los oscuros pasillos de piedra, fríos como ellos solos, se preguntó qué hacía allí, pero no pudo contestárselo. Sonrió un poco. Creyó estar en su casa, por primera vez. Y en ella se quedaría, hasta que la muerte decidiese tocar su puerta, y no hasta que él decidiese que la muerte debía visitarlo.   
  


*-*-*-*  


_**Y un montón de diarios apilados  
y una flor cuidando mi pasado  
y un rumor de voces que me gritan  
y un millón de manos que me aplauden**_  
  
  
*-*-*-*

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y la muerte aún no ha vuelto a su mente. Ni a su puerta. Esta vez está sentado en esa misma habitación, en ese mismo lugar, pero ya no es el mismo. Su tinta puede hacer llorar y hacer sonreír, tiene ese poder. Mira como alejado de sí al muro de piedra que tiene delante, y luego hacia la puerta. Termina de corregir un extensísimo trabajo que alguien le cedió ayer o anteayer, y garabatea una nota sobre el pergamino. Su textura le recuerda a la de aquel que sobresalía del libro que chillaba a su roce. Deja de pensar en trivialidades cuando tocan la madera. El silencio le indica a la persona que toca que pase. El anciano de largas barbas. 

- Buenas tardes – le saluda, muy cortésmente, y él no responde más que con un gesto de cabeza. Se halla concentrado en su trabajo, pero termina apartándolo cuando se da cuenta que no podrá continuar por un largo rato. Lo mira. 

- ¿Desea algo, señor director? – entona con algo de fastidio, pero bien disimulado. No le gusta que lo interrumpan. 

- Sólo saber como te ha ido anoche – replica él sin rodeos, y lo mira a través de esos anteojos medialuna que le hacen acordar a las pastillas que nunca quiso ver en la enfermería. Pomfrey decía que le harían bien para la cabeza. Ni que estuviera loco. 

- Normal, señor – contesta, sin demasiada convicción, pero con la suficiente para que no se pregunte más sobre eso. 

- ¿Te hace recordar al pasado? – larga el anciano de repente, y mira las flores que oculta en una repisa en las que cualquiera puede verlas si presta algo de atención, pero le es difícil a él mismo verlas desde su posición. Evita seguir mirándolas, a esas pequeñas y celestes flores. Es él quien da vuelta la mirada y las observa, como enojado consigo mismo. 

- Quizás – evade la pregunta, y vuelve a mirarlo – Con respeto, señor, tengo trabajo que hacer. 

- No lo menciones – el anciano se levanta – Te estaré esperando cuando termines – y sale. 

- Quizás no terminaré nunca – susurra, pero cuando ya nadie puede oírlo. Sólo él. El silencio le retorna los latidos de su corazón. 

En uno de los cajones, muchos periódicos se apilan prolijamente. Todos tienen en mismo titular en sus cubiertas, y anuncian la caída de esa persona que tanto se asemeja a un terrorista de los noticieros muggles; pero él sabe bien que el líder cayó, mas sus seguidores siguen atentos, esperanzados de volver a encontrarlo. Ya no se encuentra entre ellos, como hace tantos años. Sólo observa, y la información es escuchada por quienes pueden frenar más muertes. Ya quiere dejar de ver la imagen de esa joven auror. 

Como todos los años, un puñado de flores de nomeolvides se deja esconder por él, en aquel mismo armario, en ese mismo frasco. El anciano lo vació, y lo devolvió impecable. Ahí descansa ese pequeño tributo que le obliga a hacer su mente. Aún siente todas esas voces que lo acusan de traición, y todas esas manos que en secreto lo aplaudieron y lo aplauden por su labor. El bien y el mal ya no le dan la espalda, pero él se siente una simple herramienta de ambos. Aunque realmente, sólo se deja manejar para cubrir lo que siente que fue su culpa. 

El cajón se abre, una vez más, y contempla el brillo de la cajetilla. Siente deseos de volver a probar esa adicción, y de entregarse a ella, pero luego recuerda que ya no quiere vivir dependiendo de la nicotina. Maldice, de nuevo, a quien le hizo probar uno de esos, pero ya pasó. El pasado sólo es eso, varios recuerdos amontonados en un cajón, para el olvido. 

El cajón se mueve, producto de una sacudida cuando desea cerrarlo, y cae la flor seca. Tanto tiempo lleva guardándola, desde ese momento que la recogió en silencio, en uno de los terrenos más vírgenes de su casa. Los meses la han secado, y todo el brillo desapareció en ella. Sólo el significado persiste, en su memoria. Es la flor que cuida su pasado. 

*-*-*-*  


_**Y el fantasma tuyo, sobre todo  
Cuando ya me empiece a quedar solo...**_

  
*-*-*-*

El tiempo ha pasado tan lento y tan tirano, y aún los recuerdos lo siguen azotando constantemente. Los fantasmas del pasado lo lastiman una y otra vez. Otra vez. Lo guían a acurrucarse en la soledad, recordándolos y maldiciéndolos. Pero el presente es mucho mejor viviendo que la muerte. Aunque él esté solo. 

Ella tenía razón. 

_Altashheth_... ya no destruyas. 

  
  


...::://~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\\:::... 

Nota I: Altashheth es una palabra hebrea. Su significado se relaciona con la destrucción. Literalmente, significaría 'No destruyas'. 

Nota II: Este es el pasado del presente actual, unos quince años después de esto. Primero va el pasado para que puedan comprender el presente que escribiré luego... si tengo ánimos luego de esto ^^. Es todo por hoy... quizás por siempre.


End file.
